Penelope - The (crazy) guardian angel
by KendraBlack1106
Summary: He met her in primary school for the first time...Several short one-shots about how Penny and Sheldon meet through out their lifes. Shenny of course! AU, OOC,


Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory does not belong to me. I am just borrowing the characters.

This is my first story in english and it is not my first language, so please be kind.

Of course, like every author, I would be happy about constructive reviews.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Primary School**

Galvaston, Texas

He knew it would happen again. And for the 48th time at that. _Of course_ he had counted just how often his older brother George Jr. and his miserable cronies had pushed him of the swing at the back of the school´s playground.

He could see them standing next to the slide, whispering and howling with laughter – his muscles were already tensing, preparing to let him run across the playground towards the teachers as fast as his little legs would carry him.

With dawning horror he realised that the group of 7th years had made it halfway across the playground while he had disappeared in his mind.

With trembling hands he pushed himself of the swing, knowing it was too late and that they would catch him before he could reach the teachers. Sheldon was startled out of the mind numbing panic by the sound of a body hitting the ground hard and the pained groan of his brother. With eyes as round as saucers he took in the tangled heap George and his friends had tumbled into.

Furrowing his brows he followed the line of a rainbow coloured skipping rope that seemed to be tied to the lowest one of the monkey bar. It had stopped the gang of bullies because it had apparently been pulled taut just as they were stepping over it!

Who in Einstein´s holy name would voluntarily confront these particular boys like that?

They must suffer from a psychological disorder, he thought rather hysterically.

Now even more confused he looked to the other end of the skipping rope and realised that he knew the girl with wild wheat coloured hair, dungarees and the sparkling pink cowboy hat she never seemed to take off. Sheldon recognised her from the office of the principal's secretary. He had been waiting for his mother. (The principal had called her. Again. It was _not_ his fault that the teachers were useless!). Apparently she had been in many a scuffle with other, sometimes older, students. He recalled her name was Penelope Queen and her parents had seemed quite exasperated every time they had picked her up. The girl was completely unapologetic, much to the principal´s dismay and the secretary´s endless amusement.

His brother´s angry shout brought him back to reality rather quickly. The bigger and rather heavy boy had managed to get out of the tangle and was now advancing on a victoriously grinning Penelope. But faster than he could say `Oppenheimer` that rather disturbing and feisty (and definitely crazy) girl had kicked his lifelong tormentor with all her might. _Between his legs!_

George was howling again, though this time Sheldon had to stop a giggle from bubbling free. The older boy sounded like their neighbours cat when Mr Emerson had accidentally caught its tail in the door.

By now the teachers had made their way over to the loud group and were trying to clear up the situation. The principal´s face was already turning quite red and a vein on his forehead was pulsing while he yelled at the still smiling girl.

' I´ve had it up here with your horrible behaviour Ms Queen. This will be another call for your parents! It´s the fifth time this month! If you weren't already leaving I would expel you. Just because you are moving to Omaha doesn´t mean that you can behave like a rampaging bull! All of you, in my office. You as well Sheldon. '

Like on autopilot Sheldon followed the middle aged man towards the side doors. No one had _ever_ stood up for him. And against his brutish brother no less! Stunned he turned to the girl walking next to him. The question concerning her sanity was already lingering on the tip of his tongue when that incorrigible imp grinned at him again with so much mischief in her sparling green eyes, that he actually took a step back.

Lightning quick she had jumped in front of him and planted a wet, smacking kiss on his nose!

With a last smile she turned away and skipped – _actually skipped_ – after the dirty and bruised 7th years. This behaviour of a classmate was unprecedented! Perhaps… perhaps he could finally fulfil his Meemaw´s wish and make a friend, even if he thought the construct of friendship to be useless humbug.

But no, the principle had said Penelope and her family her moving to Nebraska. He was irritated at the feeling of sadness this evoked in his chest. Yes, Human emotions were useless.

Sheldon refused to acknowledge the disappointment that was stubbornly welling up in his young heart.

He would never see her again anyway! What use would crying be?

Nevertheless... tears burned suddenly at the corners of his eyes.


End file.
